


Of Shoes, And Ships, And Sealing Wax

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Awkwardness, Earth, Love, M/M, Rain, Russian Accents, Snuggling, USS Enterprise - Freeform, alien planets, movies - Freeform, star fleet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Into Darkness, the Enterprise is currently on its 5 year mission. The crew comes across a strange planet, and stops to investigate. I don't want to give this away... let's just say that Pavel and Hikaru get quite a bit of alone time on this planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Pavel slowly tossed the blankets off, and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He was on shift in 30 minutes. _Shit._ Tossing the boxers he'd been wearing aside, he pulled on his uniform in a half-conscious daze. He grabbed his padd, quickly trying to type out a semi-decent report about the planet that the ship had recently discovered.  _This was due yesterday,_ he mentally chided himself. This was the first late report he would have to send in. Not that it meant anything to Star Fleet. The Captain's reports were what really mattered, but if there was an error in Kirk's, then Pavel's would be compared to Kirk's and Spock's. No pressure there, Chekov. 

 _Shit,_ he thought again, sending the report in hastily. 

He ate quickly, spending less than 15 minutes in the mess hall, barely tasting the oatmeal. In 3 minutes he would be expected on the Bridge. 

"Alpha shift," he grumbled irately to himself, jogging down the hall to the turbo lift. The doors closed behind him. Pavel breathed a sigh of relief, just before he saw who was in the lift with him.

Hikaru Sulu.

 _Of all people, it had to be him,_  Pavel thought.

Pavel glanced toward him nervously. The turbo lift seemed to increase in temperature, but Pavel knew it was just himself, the blush spreading across his cheeks and his ears. Hikaru glanced at him, and nodded. He tried to nod back, but all of his muscles seemed to have froze. Embarrassed, Pavel dropped his gaze, and exited the turbo lift before Hikaru even moved to tuck his padd away.

Taking his seat as navigator, Pavel felt the familiar warmth of the bridge, with the quiet chatter of Spock and Kirk, the leather of his chair moulding to his form.

"Hey," Pavel heard Hikaru say to him as he sat down.

"Hi," Pavel squeaked out.

"You look really flushed, are you okay-"

"Nyet! I am fine." He hurriedly assured Hikaru. He turned quickly away, letting his eyes bore into the controls before him, rather than Sulu. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw him shrug, then sit down in his chair. As much as Pavel hated the early hours he had to rise at, being on the Bridge always made up for it. Except for the butterflies that he had recently begun to experience while being in Hikaru's presence. Those confused him, and he did not like the feeling that he felt, one of expectance, but also nervousness and another that he could not quite place.

"Alright guys," Kirk barked out. "As per our five year mission, we're going to go on to that planet," he gestured at the planet on the view screen. "Landing party will include...hmmmm, myself, Spock, Bonsey," here he winked at the Doctor. McCoy rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath. "Chekov, and Sulu. I want you all to report to the transporter in five." Kirk finished his order, and lept out of his chair. 

"Scotty, you've got the Bridge."

"Aye, sir." Came the reply.

"A'ight, let's go!" The landing party filed out of the Bridge, Pavel taking the rear and following the form of Sulu to the transporter room.

After taking his spot, Pavel heard the captain tell the ensign to beam them down. He took a deep breath, feeling the slight tingly feeling of being energized and, eventually, completely dissolved.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The planet was unlike any planet Pavel had ever been on. Outrageously colored flowers grew on vines, and lush green trees grew taller than any Star fleet building. He gazed up in wonder, admiring the plants, and the sky, which was split, from what he could see through the leaves, one side a bright cerulean, the other dark grey, with hints of violet and occasional flashes of lightning. The dark clouds were slowly eating the blue up.

He dropped his gaze, and immediately blushed when he noticed Hikaru staring at him.

"Okay gang," Kirk said, eyeing the weather nervously. "We're going to need to make this quick. Science, I want samples of any plant you can get your hands on," he ordered at the seven men and women in blue uniforms who had beamed down after Pavel.

"Captain, we have exactly ten point three minutes before the storm is upon us," Spock said in his usual monotonous voice.

"You heard the Vulcan, now get going." Pavel took out his tricorder, and began scanning the surrounding environment, careful to avoid eye contact with Hikaru, who was intent on gaining his attention.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

About nine minutes later, a fine sprinkling of rain began to fall on Pavel. He glanced up at the clouds, and turned around to head back to the group, his tricorder now unreadable due to the raindrops that was becoming larger by the minute. He turned around to meet up with the rest of the group, but what he saw was totally unfamiliar. He couldn't recognize a single plant. Surely he'd seen a grouping of shrubs just there, but whatever landmarks he'd unconsciously created for himself had vanished.

Pavel hated to admit it, even to himself.

He was lost. 

He called out, but to no avail. No one answered. Pulling out his communicator, he tried to contact the Enterprise, but all he received was white noise. Too late, he realized he was soaked. Finding a large enough tree, he huddled under its canopy, hoping that if he stayed put a search party would look for him. But without a working communicator, he might be under that tree for a long time.

Sighing to himself miserably, Pavel drew his knees to his chest, and suppressed a sudden whimper.

He really missed Hikaru.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hikaru hears something and investigates...

It had only been about five minutes after Hikaru had left the main group when the rain had started to fall. Large fat drops that immediately soaked through his golden uniform. He turned around, but the faint chatter of two Science ensigns that had kept him partial company were gone.

Suddenly, a cry sounded from his left.

"Who was that?" He calls back, but no answer.

So, in need of something to do and because it had sounded somewhat like Pavel, Hikaru set off in the direction that the voice had come from.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After several minutes of trudging through mud and puddles, he finally spots an unnatural patch of gold, huddled underneath a large tree. Above the shirt a head of golden curls shudder irregularly as though the owner was crying. Stepping softly, Hikaru walked closer to Pavel until he stood in front of him. Red-rimmed eyes look up at him, and a shy smile broke open on Chekov's face. Hikaru stood a little too long, before helping Chekov to his feet.

"Thank you. I thought zat I vould have to ztay here forewer." Pavel nervously laughed, avoiding eye contact.

"Y-yeah. I saw a cave back there. I think that would be drier than a tree." Hikaru offered uncertainly, and pointing back the way he had arrived.

"Zat vould be wery nice," Pavel smiled, and followed Hikaru towards the cave. Hikaru led the way, sloshing through the puddles and generally getting soaked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, the beginning was written close to midnight, so it might not be any good.  
> And, FYI, I leave during the last week of April for a school camping trip (Ugh) and come back the first week of May, so for those weeks I will not be updating.


End file.
